


whenever i'm lonely (i have you to keep me company)

by bobsinmouf



Category: Axel F - Crazy Frog (Music Video), Gummibär (Band), crazy frog - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musicians, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Romance, crackfic, crazy frog and gummibär are my otp, it's horrible, what even is this honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsinmouf/pseuds/bobsinmouf
Summary: this is complete crack, not quality at all. it's written just for fun honestly. basically no plot but gummibär's ass is hot.
Relationships: Crazy Frog/Gummibär, Gummibär/Crazy Frog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	whenever i'm lonely (i have you to keep me company)

Gummibär and Crazy Frog have known each other for quite a while now. They met in sophmore year of college, both of them studying music. 

Gummibär had run into Crazy Frog while in a rush, knocking them both on the ground. Gummibär had immediately started apologizing, but he stopped suddenly when he looked up to see a tiny smirk on Crazy Frog's face. Crazy Frog was clearly amused at Gummibär's constant apologies and failed to hide it. Gummibär had flushed immediately and looked away, avoiding Crazy Frog's intimidating gaze.

Crazy Frog looked up and down Gummibär's body, taking in the shiny green skin, the striking blue eyes, the stubble around his mouth and on his chin, the chipped ear. He hadn't seen anyone more beautiful up until this point.

Crazy Frog's smirk fell a little once he realized they were still on the ground. He stood up and offered a hand to Gummibär. Gummibär blushed and let Crazy Frog pull him off the ground.

"What's your name?" Crazy Frog asked.

"U-uh, I'm Gummibär.." he stuttered. Instead of looking Crazy Frog in the eye, he stared intently at the goggles on top of his head.

"Well, nice to meet you, Gummibär. I'm Crazy Frog. See you around." Crazy Frog started walking away. Just as Gummibär had come out of his daze and turned to go to class, Crazy Frog looked back at him and threw him a cheeky wink. Gummibär lost all train of thought and stumbled into a random person accidentally.

"Sorry, sorry." He quickly walked to his class, embarrassed as ever. 

After that incident, Gummibär and Crazy Frog started to see each other around campus more often. Crazy Frog would start a conversation with the intent of getting Gummibär to blush. It worked every time. 

Crazy Frog didn't stop pursuing Gummibär, no. He always listened to Gummibär's almost unintelligible stuttering, always giving Gummibär soft and encouraging smiles.

They grew closer as the days flew by; they shared dreams and aspirations, their hobbies, favorite foods, TV shows and whatever came to their mind at the moment. 

What they bonded over most, however, was their mutual dream of wanting to become global superstars. They both loved music, Crazy Frog liking the aspect of producing music, and Gummibär liking singing. 

They'd become inseparable.

After both of them graduated from college, they decided to move in together. They agreed that it'd be easier to pay rent as struggling musicians, plus they could spend more time together. 

On late nights they'd talk about music they'd written, labels they'd gotten rejected from, and so on. Oftentimes they'd even collaborate, Crazy Frog writing the music and Gummibär providing soulful vocals.

Through all of this, they remained 'just friends'. Crazy Frog felt that Gummibär wouldn't be ready for a relationship because he'd recently ended a long-term relationship with Peppa Pig. He was slightly jealous of Peppa, she'd gotten to be with Gummibär, but Crazy Frog had to be the ever supporting friend.

Gummibär however was completely over Peppa, however he had no idea that Crazy Frog was interested in him. Whenever Crazy Frog made him flustered, Gummibär missed the amused gazes from Crazy Frog, all the knowing smiles. 

But Crazy Frog was willing to wait. He'd wait forever for Gummibär if he could.

They spent weeks, months working side by side, comforting each other when things didn't go to plan, encouraging each other to never lose hope and keep pursuing music. 

After a year and a half, Gummibär finally had his breakthrough. He got signed to a solid label and would be recording soon. 

Crazy Frog threw him a celebration party, hugged onto Gummibär for dear life. When they'd pulled away Gummibär caught something in Crazy Frog's eyes that he couldn't place. 

All he knew was that he felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked into Crazy Frog's beautiful forest green eyes. 

After a moment of staring at Crazy Frog Gummibär shook himself out of his thoughts and they continued to party and celebrate.

After a month of working with the new label, Gummibär had his first single released: "The Gummy Bear Song". Gummibär hadn't expected anything grand to come out of it, as this was his first ever single. 

Boy was he wrong.

"The Gummy Bear Song" became a viral hit instantly, garnering millions of views on _Youtube_ everyday. 

Crazy Frog celebrated with Gummibär when the music video reached 10 million views. 

Gummibär attended celebration parties with tons of celebrities; his calm way of life was suddenly thrown out of the window. Crazy Frog could only helplessly watch from the sidelines as Gummibär became more and more overwhelmed. 

All the cameras, fans, constant lack of privacy, Gummibär suddenly missed the nights spent with Crazy Frog, the two of them sitting around, singing to each other, talking about their dreams.

Crazy Frog could of course sense this. He always knew when something was off with Gummibär. Always.

So one day, when Gummibär had flown back home to rest, Crazy Frog decided to surprise him with something a bit more homey.

Crazy Frog woke up early in the morning, hoping to make Gummibär a breakfast in bed. But, as he reached the kitchen, he was suddenly caught off-guard by Gummibär being wide awake. In the kitchen.

Crazy Frog stood frozen, unable to do anything. All he could focus on was Gummibär's body.

Gummibär was in his orange briefs, absolutely nothing else covering his body. The top of his behind was visible, moving back and forth as Gummibär danced to random music playing on the radio and cooked pancakes on the stove.

Crazy Frog stared as Gummibär swung his hips back and forth, side to side, completely unaware of Crazy Frog's current presence.

Gummibär turned around to place the pancakes he made on a plate, but dropped the pan when he saw Crazy Frog standing in the doorway, completely frozen, slightly flushed.

Crazy Frog snapped out of his trance. 

"I- I didn't mean to walk in-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry you had to see that-"

They stared at each other in shock, the fallen pancakes forgotten on the floor.

"Wh- what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Gummibär managed to utter out.

"I could ask you the same question, actually."

Gummibär averted his gaze to the floor.  
s at 5.30 in the morning?" Gummibär looked up to see the tiny bit of amusement in Crazy Frog's eyes.

"Oh shut up," he smiled unwillingly, "anyways, you didn't answer my question. What's your excuse for being up so early?"

Now it was Crazy Frog's turn to flush. "Uh, I um. I kind of wanted to.. surprise you.." He whispered the last part, loud enough for Gummibär to hear but quiet enough that he would've missed it if he weren't listening intently.

"Surprise me?"

Crazy Frog scratched the back of his neck and nodded slowly.

"Why?" Gummibär asked in surprise.

Crazy Frog walked to the kitchen counter and sat down, now being closer to Gummibär.

"I wanted to surprise you because you've been working so hard lately. I know how stressful it has been for you, I hoped a nice gesture from a friend would help you relax..."

Gummibär's face fell a bit at hearing _friend_ , but he recovered quickly and was smiling again.

"Well, I appreciate the thought," he chuckled. "But I think the surprise part of that fell down the drain.. I would say we're lucky I made pancakes, but they're pretty ruined."

They looked at the pancakes, sitting on the floor and looking pretty pathetic.

"Yeah, sorry for that, I didn't mean to creep up on you."

Crazy Frog is suddenly reminded again that Gummibär is in his underwear. He gulps and looks away.

"Well, I still have enough ingredients left for a second batch of pancakes. You can help me, if you want to of course..?" Gummibär looked into Crazy Frog's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, of course, that's the least I can do." He laughs a bit.

"Well let's start then."

Crazy Frog stood up and walked next to Gummibär, both of them starting to work on making new pancakes.

Occasionally Gummibär's body would brush up against Crazy Frog. He couldn't keep away the light shudders the contact awoke.

As they waited for the batter to rise, they stood side by side, in comfortable silence.

Gummibär turned his head towards Crazy Frog, his gaze falling silently on his plump lips. He gulped.

Crazy Frog turned to see Gummibär staring down at his mouth, not looking away when it was clear that Crazy Frog had caught him.

Crazy Frog in turn looked down at Gummibär's thin lips, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

They looked up, lost in each other's eyes.

"Gummi..."

TO BE CONTINUED. MAYBE.


End file.
